A Trip into Kagome's Time
by Perverted monk Miroku
Summary: The gang travels into Kagome's time in search for more fragments of the sacred jewel. Please R&R. Finished
1. Begining

Hello there folks! My name is Joseph but you can call me J-Kun. This is my first fan fic, so I hope ya'll (yes I said ya'll, I'm an Okie) really like it and hope that ya'll will review when your done. Thanks ^_~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Inu yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo-chan are with Kaede discussing the whereabouts of the remaining fragments of the "Shikon no Tama"~  
  
Inu Yasha: Well old hag, do you know where the rest of the fragments are or not?!  
  
Kaede: Inu yasha, do calm down, I have been looking for information for weeks now, but it seems I can find none.  
  
Kagome: Yeah Inu yasha, give her a break already.  
  
Inu yasha: Well sorry for wanting to be done with this stupid quest already!  
  
Kagome: Stupid quest?! Your the one who wants the jewel so bad!  
  
~Inu yasha and Kagome start yelling in each other's faces~  
  
Kaede: Hmm..... Kagome. Did ye not find a shard once in ye own time?  
  
~Stops yelling and pulling Inu yasha's hair to think~  
  
Kagome: Uh..yeah I did. ~remembers back to the noh mask~ Ahhh that thing was too creepy. I'm glad we killed it.  
  
Inu yasha: We? I'm the one that came and saved you from it.  
  
~Once again the arguing and hair pulling begins~  
  
Miroku: Miss Kaede, but wasn't the jewel just there because it survived through time, imbedded in the wood of the mask?  
  
Kaede: Aye. But do ye not think a shard might survive through time in something else?  
  
Miroku: But that sounds just as hard as looking for it here.  
  
Sango: Damn it Miroku would you shut up? This gives us a chance to see the future, Kagome's time.  
  
Shippo-chan: ~waving fingers about~ Ooo the future.  
  
Miroku: But---   
  
~Sango clasps her hand over his mouth while Inu yasha and Kagome are in the background, rolling around, still fighting, not knowing what scheming is going on~  
  
Sango: ~whispering in his ear~ How about if you agree with me and Shippo-chan, I'll let you see me naked? Hmm, would you like that?  
  
Miroku: ~jumping right up~ I agree! We should travel to Kagome's time and see if we can find anything!  
  
~Inu yasha and Kagome pause fighting and look at Miroku~  
  
Inu yasha: Feh! What the hell would we find there?  
  
~Miroku grabs Inu yasha, pulling him up off the ground and knocking Kagome off of him, and pulling him close to his face~  
  
Miroku: ~evil look on face~ Damn it Inu Yasha! If you deny me of this, I swear I will kill you!  
  
Inu yasha: ~freeing himself of Miroku's grasp~ Alright, alright. We'll go to the future.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo-chan: Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
~Everyone else starts to walk out of the hut while Kagome is still lying there on the floor~  
  
Kagome: Um, is no one gonna ask me about my opinion?  
  
Scene Jump to the well in the forest of Inu yasha  
  
Sango: ~looking down the well~ So all we have to do is jump in right?  
  
Kagome: I guess. That's how I've always done it.  
  
Shippo-chan: Wow, that's a long drop. ~getting dizzy~ What if it doesn't work for us?  
  
Kagome: Well.....I don't know.  
  
Miroku: What if we all joined hands? ~immediately grabbing Sango's and Kagome's hand~  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Sango: What is THAT going to accomplish?  
  
Inu Yasha: Actually, that don't sound like a bad idea.  
  
Kagome: Huh? Wait Inu yasha, maybe we ca--  
  
~Kagome is cut off as Inu yasha grabs her free hand and jumps into the well, pulling everybody in with him~  
  
Inu yasha: Whooo woooo!  
  
Everybody else: Ahhhhhh!  
  
~shrouded in the trees lies Sesshoumaru watching~  
  
Sesshoumaru: So, my dear brother thinks of going with that human girl to her own time.  
  
Jaken: It seems so m'lord. Maybe we should follow them.  
  
~Sesshoumaru hits Jaken with his hand, tossing him aside~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Were you not paying attention? We need that girl to get through. So we'll have to wait until they get back. ~an evil smirk crawls across his face~  
  
Jaken: ~getting up~ M'lord? What are you planning to do?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey there again! So how was is? I'm sorry for it being as short as it was, I couldn't think of more to add. Well please review while I get to work on the next chapter. See ya soon! 


	2. Arrival and a Good Nights Sleep

J-Kun: I'm back! No, wait don't run! Kidding, well I now present to you the next chapter "Arrival and a Good Nights Sleep". Well get to reading and I'll see you at the end.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~We go back to our friends who had just jumped into the well to cross over into Kagome's time~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo-chan: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Inu yasha: ~still~ Whooo yeah!!!  
  
~THUD~  
  
Kagome: Damn it Inu yasha, why did you go and do that?! Ow, what did I land on?  
  
Inu yasha: ME!!! Now get off!  
  
~Kagome gets off Inu yasha's back and looks around the well~  
  
Kagome: Are you guys alright?  
  
Shippo-chan: ~rubbing his head~ I guess I'm alright.  
  
Sango: I would be if Miroku would get his hand off my ass.  
  
Miroku: ~muffled~ hmmm mmm mm hmm.  
  
~Sango jumps up screaming~  
  
Miroku: ~with a huge smile on his face, he gets up and dusts himself off~ I said "That's not my hand".   
  
Sango: ~face all big and red~ Grrr, you pervert!!  
  
~She hits him over the head with Hiraikotsu~  
  
Miroku: Ouch! Man that smarts!.  
  
Sango: Serves you right!  
  
Inu yasha: Come on you two, we need to get out of this well. ~as he starts climbing the ladder out~  
  
~all the rest finish climbing out and head across the shrine to Kagome's house~  
  
Miroku: ~leaning over towards Sango~ So.....when do I get to see you naked?  
  
Sango: Grrr!  
  
~she hits him again with Hiraikotsu~  
  
Kagome: Sango what was that?  
  
Sango: ~sweat drop appears on her face~ Uh nothing, Miroku just fell down. Haha. ~leaning down towards Miroku~ Hey monk........I lied. Tee hee. ~She skips off to rejoin Kagome and the rest~  
  
Miroku: Damn it! Why do I always fall for that?  
  
~the gang, rejoined by Miroku, enters the house and starts to head upstairs~  
  
Kagome's mom: Kagome, is that you?  
  
Kagome: Yes mom. I'm heading upstairs with some friends.  
  
Kagome's mom: Dinner's ready, why don't you come eat and bring your friends. There's plenty to go around.  
  
~Inu yasha starts sniffing the air~  
  
Inu yasha: Food!!! Food, food, food!!  
  
~he runs into the kitchen on all fours while Kagome chases after him~  
  
Sango: Guess we should join them.  
  
Miroku: Yeah.  
  
Shippo-chan: So let's go already!  
  
~so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo-chan enter the kitchen to join Inu yasha, Kagome, and her family~  
  
Inu yasha: ~munch~ Mmm this is ~munch~ real good. ~munch~  
  
Kagome: Slow down Inu yasha, you'll choke or something.  
  
Inu yasha: I ~munch~ will not.   
  
Miroku: Miss Higurashi I must thank you for sharing your foods with us.  
  
Kagome's mom: Oh it was nothing Mister Miroku.  
  
Sota: So what are you? Some kind of badger?  
  
Shippo-chan: ~standing up~ I'm the great fox demon Shippo-chan!!  
  
Sango: ~annoyed~ Yeah, yeah. Sit down oh great one. ~Sango pushes him back down~  
  
~Inu yasha starts clenching his throat~  
  
Kagome: Hmph. I told you you'd start choking if you didn't slow down.  
  
~Inu yasha falls back still choking~  
  
Kagome: ~getting up~ Fine I'll help you.  
  
~she walks over to him, props him up, and starts giving him the Heimlich maneuver~  
  
Inu yasha: ~gasping for air~ ..........!  
  
Kagome: Grr ahh!  
  
~with a final squeeze Inu yasha coughs up the chunk of food he was choking on~  
  
Inu yasha: ~breathing heavily~ Thanks......Ka...gome.  
  
Kagome: ~a little kinder~ Your welcome Inu yasha.  
  
~the gang finishes eating and heads up to Kagome's room~  
  
Kagome: Alright, you guys will be sleeping on that side of the room while Sango and me will be sleeping on this side. Got it?  
  
Inu yasha: Feh.  
  
Miroku: Ladies, must we split this room into sides?  
  
Kagome and Sango: YES!!  
  
Miroku: Alright then, can't say I didn't try.  
  
~everybody gets changed for bed, although Kagome and Sango took longer because of Miroku's constant peeping, and are ready for bed~  
  
Everyone: Night!   
  
~and with that the gang falls asleep, all but Inu yasha who is sitting in Kagome's window, looking out at the moonless sky~  
  
Kagome: Mm.. uh Inu yasha? Wh-what are you doing up? ~she gets up and walks over to him~ Huh? Inu yasha. Your human.  
  
Inu yasha: Yeah, look, no moon.  
  
Kagome: Oh....but you can see all the stars out.  
  
Inu yasha: Kagome? Will you stay up with me?  
  
Kagome: Uh.. sure.  
  
~she climbs up in his lap and lays back in his arms as they both sit together in silence~  
  
Inu yasha: Mm. Kagome.....you smell good.  
  
Kagome: ~blushing~ Um yeah well.  
  
Inu yasha: Look. A shooting star.  
  
Kagome: Make a wish.  
  
Inu yasha: A wish?  
  
Kagome: Something you want to happen. That's what you do when you see a shooting star.  
  
Inu yasha: Oh. Hm.  
  
~slowly Inu yasha and Kagome fall asleep peacefully in each others arms~  
  
Next Morning  
  
Inu yasha: Mmm Hm? ~He blinks his eyes as he sees Kagome asleep in his lap and everyone else up looking at him~ Wha?! ~he gets up knocking Kagome off of him and waking her up~  
  
Kagome: Hmm. Morning everyone. Huh? What's going on?  
  
Inu yasha: What were you doing in my lap?! What happened to the "sides" thing?!  
  
Kagome: ~getting up~ Huh? You don't remember?  
  
Inu yasha: Remember what? ~ points at her~ You didn't do anything to me did you?!  
  
Kagome: What kinda girl do you take me for?!  
  
Inu yasha: One that just crawls into people's laps at night and who knows what else!  
  
Kagome: ~to herself~ He honestly doesn't remember does he? ~turning her back to him~ I didn't do anything Inu yasha alright?   
  
Inu yasha: ~turning his back to her~ Feh. Fine, nothing happened.  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha: Fine!  
  
Sango: ~leaning towards Miroku~ What do you think really happened?  
  
Miroku: I think something special happened between them last night.  
  
Shippo-chan: Can't they just get along?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-Kun: So how was it? Did ya'll like it? Well don't tell the computer if ya liked it or not, review and tell me what ya think. If you review, the next chapter will come. See ya soon! 


	3. Showers and a Day at School

J-Kun: ~yawn~ Hey everybody! It's me and I'm so tired. It's late here but I'm determined to ...bring...you the next.... ~doses off~ Mmm Alyson Hannigan. Yummy.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~we go back to Kagome's room and see Inu yasha, Miroku, and Shippo-chan sitting around while Kagome and Sango are in the bathroom~  
  
Inu yasha: Miroku, would you get away from that door. You aren't gonna see anything and if they catch you...  
  
~Miroku isn't listening~  
  
Miroku: Ahh, they're coming out. ~he jumps away from the door and sits near Inu yasha~  
  
Kagome: ~drying hair off with a towel~ You guys need to take a shower too.  
  
Inu yasha: Feh. I don't need a shower.  
  
Kagome: Oh yes you do. ~Kagome pushes Inu yasha into the bathroom~ Just turn the knobs to turn it on.  
  
Sango: You too Miroku. ~pushing him in too~  
  
Shippo-chan: Do I have to go into there too?  
  
Kagome: Please Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo-chan: Alright. ~as he sulks his way into the bathroom~  
  
~Kagome closes the door behind him~  
  
Kagome: Remember to wash behind your ears Inu yasha.  
  
Inu yasha: Shut up!  
  
Kagome: Well now that they're in there we can get dressed.  
  
Sango: Do you think they can handle themselves in there?  
  
Kagome: Sure.  
  
Miroku: Ow! Ow! Too hot!  
  
Shippo-chan: Ack! Now it's too cold!  
  
Inu yasha: Damn this thing! There we go.  
  
Kagome: See.  
  
~sweat drops appears on Sango's face and Kagome starts to dig in one of her drawers~  
  
Kagome: Let's see. Got to be something here. Ah! Here we go. ~turning around to face Sango with clothes in her hands~ Here put these on.  
  
Sango: ~taking the clothes~ Um ok.   
  
~Sango and Kagome get dressed while Inu yasha and the others are still in the bathroom~  
  
Shippo-chan: Ahh! It burns!! I got soap in my eyes!   
  
Inu yasha: Shippo-chan watch the hands!!  
  
Miroku: ~singing~ Well I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.  
  
Inu yasha: Where the hell did you hear that?!  
  
Miroku: On something of Kagome's. She has all kinds of weird things.  
  
Inu yasha: Well just stop ok? Ahh! Damn it Shippo-chan watch the hands!!!!  
  
~back outside Kagome and Sango are finished dressing~  
  
Kagome: So how do you like it?  
  
Sango: Well....it's a little tight.  
  
~The sweater Kagome gave her is too tight while the skirt is just a tad bit too short~  
  
Kagome: Hmm. Your fine.  
  
~Inu yasha walks out of the bathroom still wet and naked~  
  
Inu yasha: Are you happy? I took a damn shower.  
  
Kagome: Ahhhhh! Inu yasha! Put some clothes on!! ~she throws some shirts and pants at him, knocking him back~ There's some for Miroku and Shippo-chan too! Pervert.  
  
~Inu yasha and the others walk out soon later, fully dressed~  
  
Inu yasha: The pants are nice what the hell is this other thing I'm wearing?  
  
Kagome: It's called a wifebeater. You look good in it Inu yasha.  
  
Miroku: What about me? Do I look good Sango?  
  
Sango: No not really.  
  
Miroku: Oh.  
  
Shippo-chan: I feel silly. ~walks out in a doll's sailor uniform~  
  
Kagome: ~picking him up~ No, you look cute!  
  
Shippo-chan: Alright then! ~hugging Kagome around the neck~  
  
~Inu yasha grabs and pulls Shippo-chan off of her~  
  
Inu yasha: Off, you little brat!  
  
Kagome: Ok well we need to get going to school.  
  
Inu yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo-chan: School?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, a place I have to go to learn and your all coming with me.  
  
Inu yasha: What about breakfast?  
  
Kagome: Sorry Inu yasha. You spent so long in the bathroom, you missed breakfast.  
  
Inu yasha: Ah damn it!  
  
~so the gang goes with Kagome to her school and arrive there just before the first bell rings~  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah. Here Inu yasha. ~puts a hat on his head~  
  
Inu yasha: What's this?  
  
Kagome: It's a hat. We need to cover those ears of yours.  
  
~Shippo-chan starts laughing at him~  
  
Kagome: And you, I need you not to make a sound all day and I need you to hide in my bag.  
  
Shippo-chan: What?1  
  
Inu yasha: Haha, who's laughing now?  
  
Kagome: Come on Shippo-chan, please?  
  
Shippo-chan: Alright. ~climbing in the bag~ This is no way to be treating the great fox demon.  
  
Sango: Has anybody seen Miroku?  
  
Inu yasha: He was right here.  
  
~Miroku is off asking schoolgirls to bare his child~  
  
Miroku: ~grabbing the girl's hands~ Will you bare me a child?  
  
Schoolgirl: Um it's against school policy to date.  
  
~Sango goes over and grabs him by the ear and pulls him away~  
  
Sango: Damn it monk, come on.  
  
~the bell starts ringing~  
  
Kagome: Ahh, now we got to get to class!  
  
~Kagome runs off into the school building with the rest of the gang following~  
  
Scene jump to a classroom  
  
~Kagome runs into the classroom, moments to spare before the tardy bell rings , and takes her seat. The bell rings and the teacher comes in~  
  
Teacher: Alright class, settle down. Huh? Miss Higurashi, do you mind introducing your guest?  
  
Kagome: ~standing up~ Uh these are my cousins. ~pointing towards Miroku and Sango~ Miroku and Sango. They're from up in northern Japan.  
  
Teacher: And what about that old fellow?  
  
Kagome: Um that's ....Ian. He's a son of one of my mother's friends. He's also staying with us also.  
  
Teacher: Well it sounds to me like you have a full house. Well then let's get started . Pull out your books and turn to page 369.  
  
Kagome: ~sitting back down and giving a sigh of relief~ Oh boy.  
  
Inu yasha: ~leaning over~ Ian??  
  
Kagome: Well what do you expect me to do? Just call you Inu yasha?  
  
Teacher: Ahem. Miss Higurashi, open your book please.  
  
Kagome: ~getting out her book~ Yes, sorry sir.  
  
~the class ends, then the next one, and the next one, and soon it is lunch~  
  
Inu yasha: Haha food!   
  
~everybody opens their lunches that Kagome's mom made them~  
  
Miroku: ~taking a bite out of a rice cake~ Mm it is good.  
  
~Kagome opens her bag up and slips Shippo-chan a little food~  
  
Kagome: Here you go.  
  
Shippo-chan: ~inside the bag~ Haha!!! ~munch munch~  
  
Sango: Kagome, where should we start looking for shards?  
  
Kagome: I thought we'd go out looking around different places after school.  
  
Miroku: ~munch~ Sounds good.  
  
Inu yasha: Yeah whatever. ~munch~  
  
Kagome: Alright then after school. ~takes a bite out of her sandwich~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-Kun: Hehe Alyson, your hair is so smooth.  
  
Kuroneko: Meow.  
  
J-Kun: Huh? What? Alyson, where'd you go? Grr damn you cat!!  
  
Kuroneko: Meow.  
  
J-Kun: ~sigh~ Well I'm done here for the night. I'll get to work on chapter 4 as soon as I get a good nights rest. ~yawn~ See ya soon! 


	4. A Shard and the Perverted Shop Owner

J-Kun: Hello there. I'm fully rested now and put Kuroneko out so I'll meet ya at the end.   
  
Kuroneko: Meow.  
  
J-Kun: Damn it!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~well school's over now and the gang leaves to search for any shards. Best of luck to them~  
  
Miroku: Ok Sango and me will look on this site of the street. Kagome, you, Shippo-chan, and Inu yasha look on that side. Got it gang?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, sure thing Fred.  
  
Inu yasha: Who's Fred?  
  
Kagome: Uh....nobody. How about we all just go looking together?  
  
Sango: Sounds good.  
  
~the gang starts walking down the street leaving Inu yasha who is still pondering~  
  
Inu yasha: Huh? Wait! Who's Fred?!  
  
~He runs after them trying to catch up~  
  
Sango: So where should we start?  
  
Kagome: I thought we'd start at the pawn shops.  
  
Shippo-chan: What's a "pawn shop"?  
  
Kagome: It's like a modern trading post. Here's one, right here.  
  
~the gang enters the pawn shop and is greeted by a rather large man in sweats and a tank top~  
  
Owner: Yeah, yeah. Welcome to my Pawn Shop. What do you want?  
  
~Inu yasha starts sniffing around while Kagome walks up to the counter~  
  
Kagome: Can I see your jewels?  
  
Owner: Hehe, yeah you can see my jewels alright.  
  
Kagome: Eww! No, I mean like diamonds and stuff. ~under her breath~ Perv!  
  
Owner: Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean. Hold on a sec. ~he turns around and pulls out a security box, sets it on the counter, and opens it~ Here you go, take a look.  
  
~Kagome looks through them, picking up pieces of jewels and putting them back until something catches her eye~  
  
Kagome: Huh? Ah! This is what I'm looking for! ~picking up a piece of what is the Jewel~ I must have this!  
  
Owner: Yeah, this piece was brought in just a week ago. Got it from a friend of mine. Took it off some museum guy who found it on some dig.  
  
Kagome: That's just wrong...but how much?  
  
Owner: I can't let it go for less then 200,000 yen.(About 1,600 US)  
  
Kagome: WHAT?! Why that much for this little shard?!  
  
Owner: Take it or leave it.  
  
Kagome: Please, there has got to be some way to talk you down.  
  
~the owner looks past Kagome at Sango~  
  
Owner: Hehe well, if she'll let me she her naked I'll let you have it free.  
  
~Kagome looks back at Sango~  
  
Sango: Huh? No way Kagome, no way! We don't need it THAT bad.  
  
Miroku: Let me talk to him, man to man. I'll see what I can do. You all just wait outside.  
  
Kagome: Um...ok sure thing Miroku.  
  
~Kagome and Sango go and wait outside, taking Inu yasha out with them~  
  
Kagome: I wonder what he's doing?  
  
Sango: I don't know.  
  
~Miroku walks out with the jewel shard in hand~  
  
Kagome: Miroku!! How did you get it?  
  
Miroku: My little secret.  
  
Inu yasha: I smell something fishy.  
  
Sango: Miroku, what did you do??  
  
Miroku: He wanted to see you naked and I wasn't about to let you be exposed to such a man like that. So......I just gave a scroll of you naked.  
  
~Sango hits him over the head~  
  
Sango: And where the hell, did you get something like that!?!?!  
  
Miroku: OW!! Damn it that hurt! Well while you two were taking your showers I found this weird devices, that when I hit a switch there was a flash and out came a scroll. It was called a "Polaroid".  
  
Kagome: You were using my camera?  
  
Miroku: Is that what is was? A camera?  
  
Sango: That still doesn't excuse you of peeping in on me! Kagome, Inu yasha., Shippo-chan. Let's go!  
  
Kagome: Hm? Where is Inu yasha?  
  
Miroku: Looks like is at that hut that's selling ramen. ~pointing off down the street~   
  
Shippo-chan: I guess when he said he smelled something fishy he wasn't kidding.  
  
Hut owner: Hey!! You gotta pay for that fella!  
  
Inu yasha: Mmm mmm yeah whatever.  
  
Kagome: ~running up to the hut~ Sit boy!!  
  
~Inu yasha falls right to floor with a huge thud~  
  
Hut owner: .....How did you do that?  
  
Kagome: Uh.. I just have my ways hehe. Look here's the money for the ramen. Come on dog boy, we're going home.   
  
~Kagome starts to pick him up and drag him away~  
  
Hut owner: Dog boy?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, it's uh just what I call him. He reminds me of a dog.  
  
~She continues to drag him away until they get back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo-chan~  
  
Hut owner: Ok sure. Kids now a days I tell you.  
  
Inu yasha: ~struggling~ Hey! I was eating!  
  
Kagome: You can eat when we get home.  
  
~and so Kagome drug Inu yasha all the way home, where they had dinner and prepared for another night up Kagome's room, but not until Kagome hid her camera away from Miroku~  
  
Kagome: Alright, I think you all have had enough excitement here, so tomorrow we're going back to the feudal age. Now get a good night sleep.  
  
~Kagome yawns as she slips into bed and so does everyone else slip into their beds~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-Kun: Well looks like there all done here but what will happen when they return to the feudal and what of Sesshoumaru's scheming? Tune in next time to find out the exciting conclusion to A Trip into Kagome's Time. See ya soon! 


	5. The Return Home

J-Kun: Here is the last chapter in this wonderful story. See ya at the end.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~the gang has woken up, had their breakfast, and walked out side to the well. Ready to return after there adventure in this time~  
  
Shippo-chan: No!! I don't want to go!! ~clinging to the wall~  
  
Inu yasha: Damnit Shippo-chan, your coming along!! ~pulling him~  
  
~Sango goes over to Shippo-chan and whispers in his ear~  
  
Shippo-chan: What?!?! Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
~Shippo-chan lets go of the wall and runs behind Kagome~  
  
Kagome: Huh? Sango what did you tell him?  
  
Sango: I told him that Inu yasha had fleas and they'd jump onto Shippo-chan if he didn't come along.  
  
Shippo-chan: ~cowering behind Kagome~ I don't want fleas!!  
  
Inu yasha: What the hell?! I don't have fleas!!  
  
Myouga: Actually m'lord, technically you do have fleas since I myself am one.  
  
Inu yasha: Myouga? How the hell long have you been here?  
  
Myouga: Since you all crossed over m'lord. And Kagome, may I say that your time is a most wonder--  
  
~Inu yasha flicks Myouga off his shoulder~  
  
Inu yasha: Let's just get back now, I'm tired of this place.  
  
All: Agreed.  
  
~The gang hops into the well, returning back to the feudal age, not knowing what's waiting for them~  
  
Sango: ~stretching her arms out~ Ah! It feels good to be back.  
  
Kagome: I think it's just great getting away from home every once in a while. Huh? Inu yasha, is something wrong?  
  
Inu yasha: Th-that smell.......Huh?! Kagome get down!!!  
  
~Inu yasha and Kagome hit the ground when Sesshoumaru flies out, just inches above Kagome and lands not ten feet away~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Welcome back, little brother.  
  
Inu yasha: Grrr Sesshoumaru!! How many times must I beat you before you understand you'll never own Tetsuiga!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: It is not the fang I seek this time ~points over to Kagome~ but the girl, I might have some need for.  
  
Kagome: Me?  
  
Inu yasha: What do you want with her?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like I would tell a cur my plans. If you wish to protect her, you'll have to fight me.  
  
Inu yasha: Come and get some!  
  
~Sesshoumaru leaps at Inu yasha and a long battle is started between them~  
  
Miroku: I can't watch this, I must help Inu yasha by using my wind tunnel.   
  
~Miroku readies to remove the beads and yell at Inu yasha to move when Sango stops him~  
  
Sango: You can't Miroku, if you open the wind tunnel Inu yasha will surely be sucked in too.  
  
Miroku: Well what can we do then?!  
  
Sango: I...don't know.  
  
~sadly all that Sango and Miroku can do is watch the two brothers fight~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Had enough yet?  
  
Inu yasha: ~panting~ He's....to fast.  
  
Sesshoumaru: And now, for the finishing blow.  
  
~Sesshoumaru jumps into the air and flies down at Inu yasha~  
  
Inu yasha: Grr.....~he readies his sword~ Wind scar!!!  
  
~and with that Inu yasha unleashes the Wind scar attack from the Tetsuiga~  
  
Inu yasha: Heh. Guess I got him good.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Guess again brother.  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha!! Help!!  
  
~Inu yasha turns around and sees Sesshoumaru with Kagome over his shoulder~  
  
Inu yasha: Damn it!! Give her back Sesshoumaru!! ~He leaps at Sesshoumaru~  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think not. Jaken.  
  
~Sesshoumaru walks off as Jaken comes running out~  
  
Jaken: Yes m'lord.   
  
~Jaken uses the Staff of Skulls to shoot a blast to fire at Inu yasha~  
  
Inu yasha: Ah! Damn it that burns!!  
  
Jaken: Serves you right, you mutt!! Huh? M'lord wait for me!!  
  
~Jaken goes running off after Sesshoumaru while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo-chan~  
  
Miroku: Inu yasha, are you alright?!  
  
Shippo-chan: What's gonna happen to Kagome?  
  
~Inu yasha gets up to his feet and stares off into the sky~  
  
Inu yasha: I don't know, but I do know that we WILL get Kagome back!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-Kun: What's that? You want to know what's going to happen to Kagome? Why was I such a jerk and leave it there. Well you just have to tune into the continuation of the story and because I love cliffhangers. So there. Well then please review and see ya soon! 


End file.
